


Лишь бы не принцесса

by ms_bitterherb



Series: Если загадывать правильно [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Hа Равнине Джаред всегда получает то, что хочет, а Дженсен ничего не имеет против





	Лишь бы не принцесса

**Author's Note:**

> Cиквел к "Если загадывать правильно", через 4 года после описанных в нем событий

Джаред уже был на месте – сидел за столом на кухне и тер ластиком в растрепанном альбоме для рисования, отчего под футболкой нервно ходили лопатки. Опять не получается, причем, что-то важное, подумал Дженсен и перехватил поудобнее подарок, не слишком ловко завернутый в пеструю бумагу и перевязанный блестящей зеленой лентой. На шелест Джаред обернулся и крикнул:  
– У меня руки из жопы!  
Ни вид, ни тон не вызывали сомнений: от слез его отделяло всего ничего. В груди потянуло тревожно, даже почти перестал чесаться лоб.  
– И тебе счастливого Рождества, – сказал Дженсен и добавил: – Ничего не из жопы! – получилось по-дурацки, будто он препирается из вредности, а не потому что и в самом деле считает рисунки Джареда классными. Вот стал бы он иначе вешать их у себя в комнате! И тем более носить в кармане – свой первый жеребячий портрет, проклеенный по краям и сгибам прозрачным скотчем, самый дорогой, хоть и не самый красивый.  
– Из жопы!!! Крюки-косоруки! – в голосе появилась знакомая звонкая ломкость, и Дженсен, внутренне ёжась, подошел поближе. Собственные, вообще ничего не умеющие руки были заняты подарком, поэтому он сунул его Джареду и, не дав опомниться, обнял. Сначала Джаред трясся мелкой злой дрожью, неровно дышал, но скоро порывисто выдохнул и обмяк, вдавив сверток в грудь. Посреди лба зудело просто невыносимо, но надо было держать, и Дженсен терпел, сколько мог. Потом ужасная, сводящая с ума чесотка доконала его, и он, наклонившись, ткнулся Джареду в макушку. Давление, сладкий абрикосовый запах шампуня… Джаред засопел, покрутил головой. Ммм…Блаженство!  
– Ладно, пусти, – шмыгнув носом, потребовал Джаред, не шевелясь.  
– Не будешь реветь?  
– Не буду.  
Для верности Дженсен подержал его еще с минуту и разжал наконец руки.  
– Что там?  
– Открой.  
Джаред с вялой улыбкой принялся разрывать упаковку.  
– Ух ты! – карандаши и акварель, папка бумаги, которую посоветовали в магазине для художников, куда Дженсен притащил свою копилку перед самым Рождеством, и пакетик мармеладных мишек – не бог весть что, но он очень хотел порадовать Джареда. – Спасибо! Только, – засиявшая было в полную силу улыбка померкла, – у меня для тебя ничего нет.  
Дженсен и не ждал ничего.  
– А ты мне нарисуешь, – уверенно ответил он, понимая, впрочем, что ступает на зыбкую почву. – Что ты там хотел...  
– И ты туда же, – окончательно помрачнел Джаред и сел на стул, сгорбив плечи. – Меган просит единорога, а как я его нарисую, если никогда не видел? Получается черте что.  
Все-таки ужасно чешется переносица. Дженсен остервенело потер между бровей, поскреб пылающий огнем лоб и едва ли не застонал от облегчения. Может, если обернуться, будет свербеть меньше?  
Дженсен глубоко вдохнул и на миг прикрыл глаза, до мельчайших деталей воспроизводя в памяти вкус превращательного зелья – пить его больше не требовалось, однако телу еще нужен был толчок в виде воспоминания. Джаред хвастался, что однажды сумел превратиться даже без этого, да верилось с трудом. На языке появился незабываемый вкус шоколада с примесью рыбного соуса, от макушки к пяткам устремились мурашки, но не добежали, конечно. Т.е., может, и добежали, но копытам не хватало чувствительности. В отличие от лба. Зуд никуда не делся, кожу чуть выше переносицы словно скребли безжалостные когти, а снаружи щекотали пушистым колоском мятлика. Дженсен жалобно заржал.  
– Чего ты... Ой, – обернувшись, Джаред изменился в лице: нахмуренные брови уползли высоко на лоб, рот округлился в удивлении, обрамленные влажными ресницами глаза широко открылись, – у тебя... Ты...  
Не в силах бороться с непобедимым зудом Дженсен подошел к Джареду и опустил голову. Он не мог попросить словами – в человечьем виде почему-то тоже, но и терпеть больше не мог. Джаред всегда его понимал, вот и теперь поднял руку и несмело положил между глаз, так что середина ладони легла как раз на эпицентр, откуда волнами расходилась чесотка. От тепла и слабого давления она чуть-чуть утихла.  
Почеши, взмолился мысленно Дженсен, переступая передними ногами, ну пожалуйста. Джаред смотрел на него во все глаза.  
– У тебя тут... шишка. Огромная... Ты ударился, что ли?  
Нет, вроде. Дженсен мотнул головой и снова заржал – от удовольствия, когда чертова шишка чиркнула по влажным пальцам. До Джареда, кажется, дошло, и он легонько поскреб ногтями, улыбнулся.  
– Чешется, да?  
Мука мешалась с самым настоящим наслаждением, так что ответить не вышло бы. Дженсен вжался лбом в руку и зажмурился, но передышка получилась короткой – Джаред шагнул назад и, не отрывая от Дженсена потрясенного взгляда, нащупал на столе карандаш. Каждое движение, каждая линия, пересекающая затертый альбомный лист шершавым «чирк» отдавались эхом беспощадного зуда, а потом что-то чпокнуло, будто лопнул очень толстый мыльный пузырь, и все прекратилось.  
Сразу нахлынула радость и привычная в жеребячьем виде кипучая жажда мчаться наперегонки с птицами, но Джаред наставил на него серый от грифеля палец – опять понял без слов, что у Дженсена на уме, и рявкнул:  
– Стоять!  
Раскомандовался! Дженсен тряхнул челкой.  
– Я только начал!  
Благодарность благодарностью, а терпел Дженсен слишком долго, поэтому он стегнул хвостом стол, так что закачалась тяжелая бахрома на выцветшей плюшевой скатерти, и выбежал из дома, грохоча копытами по деревянному полу, перескочил невысокие перила веранды и вынесся на простор Равнины, где ветер гонял зеленые пахучие волны травы. Джаред потом дорисует – сейчас вот Дженсен выбегается и будет ему позировать, сколько потребуется. Джаред всегда получает, чего хочет, тут и в зеркало не смотри. Нужен единорог – будет ему единорог, кто же против.


End file.
